Fairytale
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: She is an anemic with heart problems and a kind smile. He is an aspiring musician with family problems and a bad attitude. “She doesn’t have much time to live.” “I want to hear you play.” “Don’t you dare give up on me!”


Fairytale

**Fairytale**

She is an anemic with heart problems and a kind smile. He is an aspiring musician with family problems and a bad attitude. "She doesn't have much time to live." "I want to hear you play." "Don't you dare give up on me!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song fairytale.

X

X

A boy of about seventeen walked down the barren hallways of his new high school. The pant legs of his dark blue school uniform brushing together slightly as he walked. The handsome young man had his hands in his pockets, his head down in thought, as his thick raven bangs brushed rhythmically against his face in time with his stride. The only thing heard in the desolate corridors was the soft tapping of his shoes meeting the gleaming tiled floor. The student soon reached his destination; he opened the door and walked inside, mumbling an apology for interrupting his new teacher's class.

The second this new student walked in, the class went silent; the young man's endless obsidian eyes scanning his new classmates for a second until his gaze came to rest on the teacher standing in front of the white board writing something down. He was a tall man with flyaway silver hair and a ski mask covering the lower half of his face, a small scar down his left eye. The teens gaze flickered from one eye to the next, one was a dark shade of gray, and the other was blood red.

"Can I help you?" Asked the teacher suavely, as he surveyed this student standing before him. The student handed his sensei his schedule in an uncaring way. The teacher took it and scanned it lazily before he turned around to his class.

"Student's," The teacher called, getting the attention off the boy and onto him, "It seems we have a new student, meet…" He looked down at the paper then back up at the class, "Uchiha Sasuke." All the class muttered, and the teacher turned to Sasuke.

"Well, tell us a little about yourself, Uchiha-kun." the teacher said. Sasuke sighed and stepped in front of the class.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I really don't want to be up here right now, but by the looks of it, I don't have a choice. There are a lot of things I like, and a lot of things I don't like. I don't see what good it does me to tell you about myself" Sasuke said as he turned back to the teacher, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." the teacher answered in a bored, sarcastic fashion "You can take the empty seat near the back next to Sabaku-kun. Temari, please raise your hand." The teacher said. She raised her hand and Sasuke's eyes swiveled over to a girl with her sandy blond hair up in four spiky ponytails, and deep green eyes. Sasuke walked through the isle of desks to sit next to the girl. To Sasuke's relief she didn't force conversation on him. She introduced herself, as the teacher, went back to writing on the board, and shook his hand, then stayed silent for the rest of the period. It wasn't until Kakashi-sensei announced that the bell was going to ring in about ten minutes, did people start to talk to him. The boy who sat directly in front of him, turned around in his seat, so he was straddling the back of the cheap classroom chair, He had messy, spiky blond hair and an even tan, his eyes a bright sapphire.

"Hey, New-kid!" This person said with an ear to ear grin, Sasuke didn't know whether it was because of the nick name of if he was just overly friendly, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" The boy said, obviously remembering his name from when the teacher introduced him to the class.

"Yeah." Sasuke said looking this kid evenly in the eyes, not portraying any emotion. Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke to shake and Sasuke grasped it, he could tell this Naruto liked his fitness, he had a strong grip, Sasuke returned it with one of his own vice like hand shakes, being one to vent his anger by working out, but he didn't think this was the case with this blonde haired ball of noise, which kept jabbering on and on.

"Let me see your schedule." Said Temari next to him, her eyes were telling him that he should be damn thankful for making Naruto shut up, cause he did, and he leaned forward trying to see the schedule as well, Sasuke slid the white sheet of paper over the blonde girl and she smirked.

"Sucks to be you. You have Orochimaru for second period, Anatomy." She said as she passed the sheet over to Naruto, who flipped it around so he could read right side up. "He's really creepy; he gives off a real pedophilic vibe. But you're lucky because you have Anko, for Art at the end of the day. I have that class too." She said. Sasuke made a mental note to keep acquaintances with this girl; she seemed to know her way around the school. Naruto chuckled from the other side of the double desk Temari and Sasuke shared. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning like a fox.

"What?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes, half of him almost didn't want to know.

"You have Jiraiya for fourth period, History" He said sadistically, Sasuke cocked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"And what does this mean to me?" he asked in a bored tone. The blonde annoyance snickered.

"It means that you have a field trip today, for the HB system. I have Jiraiya in that period too, so we'll stick together and I'll show you around!" Naruto said giving Sasuke a thumbs up.

"HB system?" Sasuke asked taking his schedule back, "What's that?" He asked.

"Never heard of it?" Asked the guy who sat next to Naruto. He also turned around in his seat. He had dark, chocolate colored hair and pearl white eyes. Sasuke shook is head.

"The HB is short for Hospital Buddies. The Junior's of Jiraiya-sensei's class go once a week to the main Hospital so students can socialize with patients that can't experience life outside the emergency room." Naruto answered.

"When you get there, you go to visit your buddy. Your buddy is the person the hospital assigns you to visit with, and every week you spend time with that one person." Temari elaborated.

"Every week it's the same person. But they never give you someone older than you. It's always your age or under." Said the guy the white eyes. Sasuke leaned forward slightly and extended his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"No, I have never done this sort of thing in any of my past schools" Sasuke said as he leaned back slightly in his chair.

"School_**s**_?" Temari asked with a curious tone to her voice, "You mean plural?". Sasuke sighed.

"My parents move around a lot." He answered simply, "I've been a student at exactly twenty-two different schools in my lifetime." He said. All three of them gave him shocked expressions. Naruto was the first to speak.

"That must suck."

"It does." Sasuke concluded. There was a few seconds of silence before Temari leaned forward onto the desk with her head leaning against her palm, her face turned in Sasuke's direction.

""There are a lot of things I like, and a lot of things I don't like. I don't see what good it does me to tell you about myself"?" Temari said with a curious smirk, her eyes narrowing in a mocking way. Sasuke smirked as Naruto chuckled. It was obvious Temari wanted him to tell them something he liked.

"I like music. I sing and play the piano in all of my spare time, I also play the violin." Sasuke said. Neji nodded in appreciation and Temari smiled, but Naruto snorted. Sasuke glared up in his direction. Was he mocking him?

"The violin? Isn't that a little girly?" Naruto asked with a snicker. Sasuke shot him a full on glare, that made Naruto recoil slightly.

"If you have a problem with my playing the violin then I suggest you get out of my face." Sasuke threatened. Naruto recoiled slightly.

"N-Never mind!" Naruto squeaked lightly and Sasuke looked over to Neji.

"You have this…" Sasuke looked down at his schedule for a second, "Jiraiya…for History as well, Neji?" Sasuke asked Neji nodded.

"Same with Shikamaru." Neji said.

"Are we allowed to take out our phones in this class?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei doesn't care at all! He's so cool!" Naruto said with another grin, it was obvious he was over the whole violin thing. Sasuke looked back to Neji.

"Is there a form my parent has to fill out for me to go?" He asked.

"There always is." Neji said with a roll of his eyes, "You can get one in the office." He said. Sasuke nodded and took his cell phone out of his pocket and called his house phone. There was one ring…two…on the third ring Sasuke's brother picked up the phone.

"Sasuke?" He asked in a deep voice, "Aren't you in school right now?"

"Itachi, give the phone to Okaa-san. Now." Sasuke said into the phone.

"Fine. Be a bitch." Itachi said and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard his mother's voice in the distance. Soon Sasuke heard his mother's kind voice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Okaa-san, today there is a field trip to the hospital for my history class, may I go?" He asked politely.

"Will there be a teacher supervising?" She asked motherly.

"Yes."

"When will you be back?" Sasuke looked up to his three classmates who were watching him talk to his mother, and repeated her question.

"Eh, four-ish." Naruto answered him.

"Around four." Sasuke answered his mother.

"Hmmm… it's fine by me. Do I have to go to the school and sign for something?" She asked.

"Always." Sasuke Said and his mother laughed.

"I'll be there in ten, wait in the office for me."

"Got it." Sasuke said and they bid their goodbyes and Sasuke hung up. He was about to push his cell phone back into his pocket, but Naruto grabbed it from his hand and started to go through his phone like the nosy little person he is.

"Nice phone!" Naruto said with envy as he looked through the phones accessories and whatnot. Neji leaned over as well and watched over Naruto's shoulder at the nice phone.

"I guess." Sasuke said absently; he shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, when do we get out of this class?" Sasuke asked Temari. Temari looked down at her small wrist watch.

"About four minutes. Why?" She asked as Sasuke took his phone back from Naruto and Neji and pocketed it upon retrieval.

"My mother is going to be here soon, and I need to meet her in the office." He said and rested his chin on his hands out of habit. Sasuke mirrored his pose and Sasuke cocked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Naruto copied him again and Sasuke rolled his eyes. After about a minute of staring into blue eyes, Sasuke blinked.

"You blinked, I won." Naruto said and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow again.

"We were having a starring contest?" Sasuke asked. The next two minutes passed quickly and the bell rang, signaling everyone to get up and go to their next classes. Sasuke made his way to the office on the first floor. He saw groups of friends standing in the halls in groups chatting with each other, couples kissing as they leaned against the walls, and friends slapping palms as they passed each other in their haste to make it to class on time; all this made him sigh.

Sasuke had never had great people skills, and because of this he never really had a true friend. He had had many acquaintances, like Naruto, Neji, and Temari in his past, but no one he could tell his secrets to, no one he could call at night if he forgot to write down a homework assignment, no one to hang out with him after school or on the weekends; but it wasn't just the raven's poor social skills that made him unable to make friends with his peers, it was also because his parents never stayed in the same place for too long. They liked to move around. A lot.

Music became Sasuke's first true friend when he entered fourth grade. He was eight years old. He fell in love with the piano and the violin, and he begged his mother and father to pay for lessons so he could learn. And Sasuke tried his hardest and soon, after the fourth time Sasuke's mother had to sign him up for classes, two years later, his father refused to put out any more money for music lessons. So Sasuke printed music sheets off the internet at age ten, and for the fallowing seven years, he taught himself how to play. At age 12, he made his first original composition. And his career took off.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts of music as he entered the office and saw his mother standing at the front desk, talking to a woman behind it. Sasuke took after his mother more than his father in appearance; that for which he was extremely grateful. Sasuke and his father never got along well ever.

Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was a beautiful woman with long, thick, raven hair and obsidian eyes. She smiled motherly at Sasuke as he arrived and Sasuke let out a small, rare smile back.

"I thought I was gonna be later but the school wasn't that hard to find." Mikoto shrugged and slid the signed paper over to her youngest son. Sasuke picked up the pen resting on the double sheeted paper and signed his perfect signature on the appropriate line. The office assistant behind the desk took the paper and tore the pink side from the white side and handed Sasuke the white.

"This one goes to your History teacher, this one stays with the office," she said as she placed the pink paper on her desk, "Now get to class before your late." The woman said and Sasuke thanked his mom and left. As he walked out of the office, he saw Naruto waving him over. Naruto showed him to his next class because he made the assumption that Sasuke was going to get lost. Of course Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but it was probably true.

Temari was right, Orochimaru, Sasuke's second period Anatomy teacher, was really creepy. After that class, Sasuke had music, which was basically a class that offered strings and piano lessons those students who did not wish to join the school orchestra or band. When Sasuke introduced to the class who he was, by request of the teacher, Kurenai-sensei, she was almost in disbelief that Uchiha Sasuke was attending her class. She made him play one of his pieces and Sasuke preformed for the twenty or so people in the class. After which he got an applause and Sasuke bowed, and then sat in an open seat next to a shy girl named Hinata.

Hinata said she was inspired to play the violin after hearing his compositions. Sasuke talked with her on and off for the rest of the class, as people played the piano or the violin, one by one. Before class ended, Sasuke got the very shy, subtle, and almost unwilling hint from the timid Hinata that she wanted him to play the violin. So Sasuke asked if he could use hers, for his was at home. She nodded and Sasuke took the case from her. He opened it and saw a very beautiful piece of art in front of him.

The craftsmanship of the dark wooded violin was not unlike his own, Sasuke could tell Hinata respected this violin because of such good condition it was in. he lifted it out of its velvet lined case and picked up the bow from its placed tucked in on the underside of the case lid. He walked to the front of the room and the class quieted down as Sasuke took a breath and lifted the violin to his jaw. His fingers naturally adjusted to their right positions on the fingerboard and he ran the bow over the strings. After he finished his two minute symphony the class applauded again and Sasuke bowed. He walked back to his seat and gently handed Hinata back the violin.

"This is a very good violin, Hinata." Sasuke said as Hinata gently placed her violin back into its case and she blushed lightly at his words.

"Th-thank you." She mumbled. Sasuke nodded. And the two were silent for the rest of the class.

The bell rang about ten minutes after Sasuke played the violin and he left the music room, heading towards were Naruto had said their fourth period was. He entered the class to see a large man with long white hair and red tattooed lines coming down from his eyes. He turned to look at Sasuke and before the teacher could speak. Sasuke held up his class schedule and his permission form for the field trip. The teacher examined them and then grinned.

"Welcome to History class, I won't be teaching today." The teacher said and he introduced himself as Jiraiya-sensei, then the bell rang for class to begin. The second class began, Jiraiya took roll, and then he ushered everyone out of the class. Sasuke spotted Naruto's messy blond mop and the raven haired genius made his way through the chattering students towards the blond goofball.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke greeted blandly as he approached, Sasuke spotted a girl talking animatedly with Naruto. She had long platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and clear sky blue eyes. She blushed lightly and smiled cutely at him as he stopped next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is Ino-chan. Ino-chan, Sasuke." Naruto introduced them and Ino held out her wrist, her hand limp, to show some form of femininity. Sasuke grasped her hand lightly. Ino didn't even make an attempt to grip back. Jiraiya ushered them all down through the school grounds and into the parking lot, where a big yellow school bus was waiting for them. They all piled onto the bus and Ino sat next to Sasuke, to his dismay. Ino chatted through the entire ride to the hospital. It was only about a twenty minute bus ride, but with an annoying girl talking non-stop for the entire twenty minutes, it felt so much longer.

Sasuke sighed in relief as they got off the bus and Ino left him to go with her girl friends. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Neji, Naruto, and another guy with dark brunette hair up in a spiky ponytail, and sharp brown eyes.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for not protecting you from Ino." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged as Neji took his hand off Sasuke's shoulder

"It wasn't your fault. She's leeched onto me." The other guys chuckled as the class as a whole walked into the lobby of the hospital.

"Sasuke, this is Shikamaru." Neji said and Sasuke and Shikamaru shook hands. Soon the three of them broke away from Sasuke and the raven walked over to the teacher, who was flirting shamelessly with a pair of young nurses. Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sensei. I don't have a 'Hospital Buddy', what do I do?" Sasuke asked, trying to get instruction from his teacher. One of the nurses spoke up.

"Are you new to the whole Buddy program?" She asked sweetly, Sasuke nodded in a bored fashion. She guided him to the desk and started to look through a list on a computer document of some sort.

"Okay, do you have a preference of age or gender?" the nurse asked him professionally.

"I don't like kids, so not too much younger than me, as for gender, I don't care." He answered. She started clicking on the mouse and a few keys on the keyboard. Sasuke watched as her face slowly fell from one of concentration to one of confusion. The other nurse saw this as well and came over to help her colleague.

"What's up?" She asked her under her breath. The other nurse answered.

"I'm only getting a handful options, two of which are in surgery right now, one just recently got moved to the hospital in Suna, one is in Chemo, and the other is…" She left off as she pointed to a spot on the computer screen. The other nurses face fell slightly too.

"We may need to ask her doctor…" Said one of the nurses.

"Right." The other one said and they both stood up straight to address him.

"There is one patient you can be buddies with, but we might want to ask her head doctor before letting you see her." The first nurse said.

"Why? Is she contagious or something?" Sasuke asked, placing his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight to his other foot.

"No, her disease isn't contagious, She's just…special…" the second nurse said as she tried to find the best words. She picked up the phone and dialed a three digit number.

"Doctor Nanami! Please come to the front desk ASAP!" The nurse repeated her announcement twice then hung up the phone. Sasuke leaned against the counter of the large front desk as he looked out the large glass doors of the hospital. His teacher went back to flirting with the nurses and they flirted back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm here. I'm here. Is there some kind of emergency?" Asked a man. He had graying brunette hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Doctor Nanami, we had a question!" One of the nurses said.

"This young man just transferred into Jiraiya-san's class and he doesn't have a buddy. And the only person who is able to be his buddy right now is your patient. We wanted to know if that was okay." The man thought about it for a few moments before nodding.

"Yes. Her room is room 419 on the fourth floor." Doctor Nanami said. Sasuke nodded and stood back up from his leisurely position of leaning up against the counter.

"We leave the hospital at four." Jiraiya said, "If you wish to stay longer, visiting hours end at eight, but we aren't waiting for you till then, you have to find our own way home" Sasuke nodded, fully intending on being back in the lobby at four. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button that read 'four' and the door closed. The elevator soon stopped at the fourth floor and Sasuke wandered the halls looking for room 419. He soon found it and he knocked three times.

"Come in." Called a light and calm voice. Sasuke opened the door and walked into the room. The room had a single bed and a window. There were a bunch of machines pushed against the back wall on either side of the hospital bed. In the bed sat a beautiful girl of about fifteen. She had shoulder length pink hair and pretty green eyes. She looked comfortable in her hospital gown and bed. She had a little grey clip on her right index finger and there was a slight beeping sound coming from one of the machines. A coat rack looking thing was next to her bed, and a bag of liquid hung from it, leading from a line into her upturned wrist. She smiled a smile so pure and utterly friendly; it looked as though she had never faced hardship in her life, even though she was hospitalized.

"Hello." Se greeted, "My name is Haruno Sakura. Who are you?" She smiled at him. Sasuke heard the door close behind him and he walked farther into the room.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I've been assigned to be your hospital buddy." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled up at him warmly and gestured to the seat empty seat next to her bed.

"Hello, Sasuke." She greeted again and Sasuke nodded uncaringly in her direction. He swung the chair around so he was straddling the front of it. There were a few minutes of silence then Sasuke opened his mouth.

"The nurses downstairs said you had a disease, but that you weren't contagious. That you were special. What did they mean?" He asked her as he looked her straight in the eye. She looked right back at him for a second before she smiled sadly.

"I was born with a rare heart condition. I only have two months to live."

The silence after this statement was heart wrenching.

"Two…two months?" He asked slowly. He stared her in the eyes and she didn't break the contact. There was no hint of self pity. No sympathy for her condition. Not one hint of remorse for herself.

"What sort of disease?" He asked.

"I have a very weak heart. There is a cure for it, but it involves extensive surgery and a heart transplant. I need a heart, but the only heart my body can take is someone with my rare blood type, and they have to be an immediate relative, like a sibling, or a parent, so my body doesn't reject the heart all together. That sort of disease." She said, but she still gave him another beautiful smile.

"But I don't want to talk about me. Would you tell me things about you?" Sakura asked with her beautiful smile. Sasuke looked at her like she was already dead. He had never met someone who had been given an estimate on how much time they had left before they died. It was quite sad.

"Well…" Sasuke began. "I love music. I create it, actually. I've been the main attraction at a few concerts; my manager holds them at different concert halls all over the country. I play the piano and the violin, but I usually get the opening act for bigger and better composers, but I'm slowly getting my name out there. I hope I'll be big soon, and then I can move away from my parents, and finally settle in one place." Sasuke said.

"You don't like your parents?" Sakura asked, she tilted her head to the side in confusion or compassion, Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Its not that, I love my mother, it's my father and brother. They don't get along well at all and somehow I get mixed up in their fights." Sasuke said, "Every time we move somewhere my father and my brother get into a meaningless fight, then we end up moving again because my father says the house holds 'Unsightly memories'" Sasuke said as he spat out his fathers most said phrase. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"My father doesn't agree with or understand my love for music, and that becomes one of the main things me and him fight about. Whenever he is mad about something, he uses me and my music as his scapegoat. I hate him for looking down on me because he can't understand why I love music." Sasuke gripped the edge of the chair a little.

"He hates that I'm doing what I love and not obeying his every wish like a loyal dog, he got stuck with two incompetent sons, both of which refuse to take over his business when he dies, and a life he didn't imagine for himself. I hate him for making me feel like shit every time I play the piano or the violin. I wish he would back out of my life." Sasuke vented. He felt a hand on his and he looked up to see Sakura looking at him with her reassuring smile. She gripped his hand a little before she leaned back against her bed.

"Hating your father…it seems like a luxury to me…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke leaned forward a little, she had got his attention.

"My father left my mother when she got pregnant with me. He left my mother single and she raised me on her own. When I was five, I started showing signs of heart problems and she had to pay the hospital fees by herself. I've never met my dad…" Sakura said she looked down at her hands which were now in her lap; there was a sad smile on her face.

"I got my green eyes from him. That's what my mother says. And that I'm so optimistic in any situation. She says that if he was still anything like the man she fell in love with, that I would fall in love with him too, if I ever had the chance to meet him." Sakura said. There was a bit of silence between them as Sasuke looked over to the window and saw a bunch of cards and pictures on the window sill.

"Why can't your mother give you her heart?" Sasuke asked.

"She and I don't have the same blood type, and even if we did, who would take care of me, and pay for the hospital bills, teach me how to live a normal life, and things like that. If she gave me her heart, I'd be all alone in this world. We're all we have." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded.

"Do you get any regular schooling? Like home schooling or online classes?" the raven haired composer asked her. She shook her head.

"My mother doesn't have the time or the money to teach me or pay someone to teach me. But, for my fifteenth birthday, my doctor and his team all pitched in to buy me a laptop, so I can research things. I also have the TV," Sakura gestured with a small nod of her head in the direction of the ceiling, where a medium sized TV was mounted at an angle so she could lay back and watch TV.

"I also have books. I love to read, my mom taught me when I was young so I can read well now that I've gotten so much practice." She said. Sasuke looked over to a stack of books on the bedside table, he read the spines and he saw a few books he had read before. Sasuke nodded numbly.

"I like books the best. Where you can enter the world of someone else's imagination and just be free; just you and the characters. I like fairytales the best. I plan on writing one before I leave. A book with a princess and a prince, a curse and wizards, with magic and a miracle or two. A book a little girl or boy can get their parents to read to them before they fall asleep, then they can enter the world of my story in their dreams." Sakura said with a faraway look on her face. Sasuke looked back on what she said.

"_Before I leave…"_

It's really unnerving knowing sometime in the next two moths, someone you know is going to die. It's really sudden if they get hit by a car or some sort of accident; then the denial of the fact that yesterday they were laughing along with you, and today their lifeless, decaying body is laying in a mortuary will slowly sink in.

But…

But actually knowing when a person is going to die. It seems like they're already dead.

"…know?" Sakura's voice was rushed back into Sasuke's ears again. He realized that he had been lost in his own thoughts, instead of paying attention to her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, in apology. Sakura giggled a little. It was a beautiful laugh, like bells, or a goddess's pure, and genuinely amused, laugh.

"I said, when your stuck in a hospital room day and night you get a lot of time to daydream, you know?" She asked, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Actually, mines a bit more epic, when you get stuck in a car with your parents when you're moving to a new town, it gives you a lot of time to daydream." Sakura laughed again and Sasuke chuckled a bit as well. He decided he liked her laugh.

X

X

This is actually a very depressing and serious story. I hope it's going to be the one that I get known for. Like the whole…

"Oh my god 'name-of-your-best-friend-who-also-likes-SasuSaku', I read this amazing story by that Fanfic writer I was telling you about, Kisa-ChanTheOtaku, and I really want you to read it. I love it!! I just wish she could update faster!!"

Well the thing is my mom doesn't let me on the computer during the school week so that sucks, but I can write on the weekends.

I have absolutely no clue when I can update next. But Id love for you to review --winkwink-hinthint--

-Otaku-


End file.
